


Tonight?

by Blackbean



Series: Everybody's Game 'Verse [7]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Two Alpha's Screw, smut ;), that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbean/pseuds/Blackbean
Summary: Brian has always been fascinated by the other alpha. Finally, the time comes to surrender.If you've read Everybody Plays the Game, then you've read this already. I'm re-organizing





	Tonight?

Yes, tonight was going to be the night. Brian had been wanting to for a while, but John had never felt that the moment was quite right. Until now. They had just come backstage from a show. It had gone quite well, though, of course, there was “always room for improvement”. Nevertheless, it had been ‘a real ripper’ according to Roger. The pack always felt better after a show that went well. After showering quickly and changing into more comfortable clothes, Roger and Freddie were headed out to a club; Brian and John were heading back to the flat. Before they headed off, Roger pulled Brian in for a quick kiss.

“You’re gonna love it, Bri.” He whispered with a wink. Brian blushed in reply. It really was happening tonight. 

When John and Brian got back to the flat, Brian was nearly jumping with anticipation, and nervousness. Ever since the four of them started sleeping together, and a bit before that too, Brian had been fascinated with the other Alpha. There was something about John that was so...- Brian still struggled to find a word that adequately described the bassist, and he still hadn’t found one that quite encapsulated the full meaning of John Richard Deacon. But after seeing John so utterly and absolutely dominate Roger in a way that made the omega feel loved, worthy, and oddly enough, in control, Brian had wanted the Alpha to do the same to him. At least in the bedroom, John was naturally more dominant than even Brian, the other Alpha in the pack. 

Roger had explained to Brian what exactly made John so different from the other Alphas that he had been with. 

“Omega’s are usually more submissive naturally. I know, I know, it’s been used way to much as a stereotype. But it’s kinda true.” Explained the blond. “I - well, I don’t- I make an effort not to submit to people. Alpha’s, Beta’s, whatever. Because, I don’t want to submit. I don’t want to just roll over and spread my legs. But, Deaky, fuck, he makes me want to. Not ‘make’, that’s the wrong word. He- eugh- I want to. I just want to. He’s safe, he’s-he’s, well Deaky. Ya know?”

Brian understood. It’s what he wanted too. As an Alpha, the guitarist was expected to be dominant, and given the right circumstance he was. But it didn’t always right to him. Society expected Brian to be in control, but he didn’t want to be. Not all the time, at least. 

And tonight, in spite of what was expected of him, Brian was to be knotted by John. 

As soon as the two alphas entered the flat, Brian was stripping off his coat. John pulled him closer, kissing his lips with firm gentleness. 

“Let’s get to the bedroom first.” Murmured John, with a gentle chuckle. Brian was all too eager to follow the alpha’s direction. Once inside the room, John slowly began unbuttoning Brian’s shirt, pressing light kisses against the guitarists hot skin. The bassist edged the shirt off Brian’s shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He stood there for a moment eyeing the other alpha’s body, so slender, and beautiful. Then John gently pushed Brian down onto the bed, and began unbuttoning the other’s trousers. His fingers barely skimmed the other Alpha’s growing erection, but the other squirmed, trying to get more of that lovely friction. John couldn’t help but smile; Brian wanted him. That was for certain. The bassist tugged Brian’s trousers down over his hips, exposing his long legs and pale thighs. Fucking hell, this man was gorgeous. 

“May I see you, John?” Asked Brian, his voice thick with arousal. John compiled, stripping off his shirt in one movement. He saw how Brian’s breath quickened, and couldn’t help but blush. John had never thought much of his body. He was either called plain, or cute. Not what an Alpha is usually called. Worse yet, he would be called a zaylin, a weak alpha. It wasn't supposed to matter what people thought, but it still did. So to see just how attracted his pack was to him, always made John flush with both embarrassment and a deep affection for them. And lust. John suddenly regretted wearing such tight trousers. But of course, seeing Brian’s reaction earlier was worth it. The younger man's cheeks flushed, as he remembered the way Brian had growled and practically thrown himself at John's feet. John wriggled out of his trousers, uncomfortably aware of how awkward and gangly he must look. But one look at Brian, dissipated his insecurities. The curly haired alpha looked absolutely debauched, and John had hardly touched him. He grabbed the lube, and shifted over to Brian. John started by kissing the alpha. It was deep, with a bit of tongue. Brian relished in the feeling of John’s tongue flitting into his mouth. It felt right. This close the smell of the other alpha was intoxicating. No other alpha’s scent had ever filled Brian with such a feeling of safety, trust, and yes, attraction. The bassist was moving down his neck, kissing, licking, and nipping at the pale flesh.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Growled John. Brian felt himself go hot with pleasure at the praise. He keened as John’s lips sucked a mark on his collar bone. He was being marked by _his _alpha. Again, it felt right. John worked his way down to the guitarists chest, giving special attention to his nipples, making him gasp, before pressing kisses against Brian’s hips. John’s fingers hesitated at the hem of his underwear.

“Color, love?” 

“Green.” Replied Brian. He was ready. But John wasn’t quite, yet. He slipped the pants off Brian and flung them away. He caressed around Brian’s cock, but never quite more than brushing lightly with his fingers. Then John scooted Brian closer to himself. His hand stroked gently down along Brian’s ass, before he leaned in and- 

“Fuck!”

“Color?” John asked quickly.

“Oh god, fuck, green, green. Do that again.” Gasped Brian. John had licked a stripe from the base of his cock down to his hole. John chuckled quietly, before repeating the motion with his tongue. Brian’s hips bucked as John’s tongue worked gently around his hole. It was something that one wouldn’t expect the quiet brunet to do, yet here lay Brian as John tongue fucked him. It felt- weird. but so, so hot. Long slow licks, around Brian's tight hole. Brian groaned out a few curses, when John sat back up on his heels. Brian became dimly aware of the lube bottle being opened. When he felt John next, his fingers were working around his hole applying the lube. The guitarist had expected it to be cold, but John had evidently done something to warm it. Brian felt the question in the air before John could ask.

“Please, John. I want it.” 

“Be patient, my love. Let me take care of you.” 

John’s finger probed gently around his hole before poking against it slightly. Brian's body tensed, despite his mind telling him to relax.

“Relax, Bri.” John crooned, softly and he moved slightly, so he could kiss the curly haired alpha. Brian relaxed into the kiss. And then he felt it. Before he had time to react, John’s finger was in his hole. It didn’t feel unpleasant, but neither did it feel pleasurable. John didn’t move yet, but instead kissed him again, letting the guitarist get used to the feeling. Finally, Brian began to feel used to the strange sensation. A few moments passed, and then John began slowly moving his finger. 

“Doing so well for me, love.” Murmured John. Brian flushed again. And then suddenly John found what he was looking for. Brian’s body jerked in response, a ragged moan escaping his throat. 

“John, fuck.”

The bassist did it again. Over the next few moments, John slowly, carefully prepped Brian. Brushing against his prostrate, leaving the curly-haired After a few moments of slowly preparing the guitarist, John withdrew his fingers. Brian was panting, face flushed, his cock rock hard with arousal. 

“We can stop here if you want, Bri. We can-”

“I want you, John, so bad. Please, love.” Moaned Brian. John took a deep breath. Sometimes it almost hurt how much he loved his pack. Brian, Roger, Freddie. They were his. And he was theirs. It might be a bit cliche, but it was true. John groped for the bottle of lube, and after squirting some on his hand, slathered his cock. He kissed Brian deeply, and at the same time, slowly pushed into the other alpha. God, it felt so good. Tight, hot, the fact of being so close to someone he loved. He stilled, waiting, letting Brian get used to the feeling. Brian felt so full, it was and odd feeling still, but the close proximity to the alpha, made it better. He could smell John’s arousal, feel his lips on his own, feel John’s cock deep inside him. 

“You can move.”

Gently, the bassist shifted his hips. It took a few movements for him to find the right angle, but when he did, Brian moaned.

“That’s it, Bri, let me hear you. Fuck you feel so perfect.” 

John picked up a rhythm, slow and deep. Gentle, but so entirely dominating. The sounds that Brian was making were so utterly filthy. Gasps and moans from both of them filled the room, as well as the sounds of flesh against flesh. Brian’s head was thrown back, exposing his long, pale neck. 

“Fuck, Bri, I’m close.” Panted John, thighs trembling with effort. “Do you want me to pull out?”

Brian shook his head.

“Words, love.”

“No, John, fuck, knot me, please, Alpha.”

John’s rhythm faltered at those words. So hot. His hand curled around Brian’s cock, bringing him to the edge. Brian felt, John’s hand, felt his knot expanding deep inside him. John’s teeth bit down on his collarbone again. And then he was cumming. As John filled him with his own seed, Brian came in his hand. Pleasure shot through every vein of his body. His head filled with the scent of his Alpha. The pressure of John’s knot filled him more than ever before, it almost hurt, but Brian was so high on pleasure, even that felt good. They stilled, breathing hard. John’s knot slowly deflated, and then he pulled out. 

“You were perfect, Bri.” Praised John. Brian smiled tiredly. He felt sore, yes, but it was the good kind of sore. Now he understood why Roger was so out of it after sex. It was so perfectly overwhelming. John left, and returned with washcloths, and gently wiped him clean, before curling up beside him. He drew the soft covers around them. And that was how Roger and Freddie found them when the came in later that night. The drummer and singer shared small glances and giggles, before snuggling up next to them. Together. A pack.


End file.
